Craig Wayne Boyd
' Craig Wayne Boyd '(born December 31, 1979) is an American country-rock singer from Mesquite, Texas who won season 7 of The Voice USA, mentored by Blake Shelton. Background Born and raised in the Dallas suburb of Mesquite, Texas, Boyd had been interested in music since childhood, having been influenced by country and gospel music. He moved to Nashville in 2004 to pursue a music career and signed a publishing deal with EMI. After years working as a songwriter, Boyd switched gears and decided to pursue his singing career, releasing two albums, and hitting the road, opening for artists such as Randy Houser and Brantley Gilbert. The Voice Boyd tried out for the Voice, singing "The Whiskey Ain't Workin'" by Travis Tritt and Marty Stuart. He caught the attention of two coaches, Blake Shelton and Pharrell Williams. Being a country singer, Boyd picked Shelton to be his coach. Boyd's time on the Voice didn't go smoothly at first. He was eliminated at the Battle Rounds, only to be stolen by Gwen Stefani. In the Knockout Rounds, Boyd was eliminated again, only to be brought back to Team Blake by Blake Shelton. During his time on the show, Boyd showcased his strong country vocals on songs such as "Some Kind of Wonderful" by Grand Funk Railroad and "The Old Rugged Cross" by George Bennard. Despite a lot of the attention being focused on Team Adam's Matt McAndrew, Boyd developed a loyal fanbase and was seen as an underdog going into the finale. He won the show on December 16, 2014. His first single is called "My Baby's Got A Smile on Her Face". Post The Voice After the show, Boyd appeared on both The Today Show ''and ''The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. He scored a hit when his version of "The Old Rugged Cross" hit number 1 on the Billboard Country Digital Songs chart. "My Baby's Got A Smile on Her Face" was also a hit, hitting number 1 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. It has sold 99,000 copies to date. He also signed a deal with Dot Records but left the label in March 2015. He later signed with Universal Republic Records. He performed at the Grand Ole Opry on January 3, 2015 and headed out for his first post-Voice concert tour, which kicked off on January 23, 2015 in Flagstaff, Arizona. He also got the chance to open for the country music supergroup Rascal Flatts for nine shows for their "Vegas Riot!" residency at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino's 4,500-seat venue, the Joint, from February 25 to March 14, 2015. Boyd released a new single, "I'm Still Here", on May 5, 2015 and later released anew one called "Stuck in my Head" on August 26, 2016. Personal Life Boyd, who has a son, Jaxon, from a previous relationship, announced his engagement to Taylor Borland on August 31, 2015. Their daughter, Dakota Lynn Boyd, was born on December 31, 2015. Discography Singles: * "My Heart Melts" (2012) * "My Baby's Got A Smile on Her Face" (2014) * "I'm Still Here" (2015) * "Stuck in My Head" (2016) Albums: * ''Craig Boyd ''(2008) * ''I Ain't No Quitter ''(2013) * TBA (2015) Category:Season 7 Category:Winners Category:Mentored by Blake Shelton Category:Mentored by Gwen Stefani Category:Team Blake Category:Team Gwen